Heretofore, in order to purify or treat waste gas containing combustible harmful substances such as volatile organic compounds (VOC) generated in facilities of the bonding industries (laminated package, adhesive tape, etc.), facilities of the printing industries (gravure printing, offset printing, etc.), painting facilities, chemical factories, facilities of electronics/ceramics industries, industrial cleaning facilities and others, a waste gas purification apparatus as described, for example, in the following Patent Document 1, has been used.
For example, such a waste gas purification apparatus comprises: a plurality of heat storage chambers each provided with a heat storage body and a set of a supply port and a discharge port equipped, respectively, with a supply valve and a discharge valve; and a combustion chamber communicating with an upper end of each of the heat storage chambers. This waste gas purification apparatus is configured to be operated while switching between two different combinations of a supply side to which untreated gas is supplied and a discharge side from which treated gas is discharged, in the heat storage chambers, by controlling the supply and discharge valves, thereby performing a waste gas purification treatment.